1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for common use of a power supply and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for common use of a power supply, which are capable of changing an output current according to a size of a display panel, and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since display apparatus are applied in various fields, from a small size MP3 player to a large size billboard, the size required by each application device also varies. For example, in the past, the size of a television did not exceed a predetermined size, but today, thanks to the rapid development of TV production technologies, a TV is large enough to serve as a screen of a movie theater.
Also, various technologies for improving image quality are being developed along with the growing size of the display apparatus, and in particular, the development of flat panel display apparatuses is being accelerated. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is increasingly used and also various light sources, such as a backlight unit (BLU), for supplying backlight to a display panel in order to display an image on the LCD, are being used. In particular, a light source having the advantage of low power consumption and an ability to emit light uniformly has been developed and recently a light emitting diode (LED) is being focused on.
The backlight unit should have different configurations and sizes according to the size of a display panel. Also, a magnitude of a current for driving the backlight unit should be changed according to the size and the configuration of the backlight unit. In this case, a switched-mode power supply (SMPS), which is a power supply for driving the backlight unit, should set an output current differently according to the size and the configuration of the backlight unit.
In the related art, a single SMPS has difficulty in supplying output currents as required by diverse display apparatuses. Therefore, a method for adjusting the output current manually using a plurality of SMPSs has been adopted. In this case, since a different SMPS should be used according to the size of a display apparatus and all processes should be performed manually, there are many problems such as waste of human resources and low productivity.
In particular, in order to meet today's trend toward mass production of display apparatuses of diverse sizes, there is a demand for a method for easily adjusting an output current according to the size of each display apparatus.